User talk:Sings-With-Spirits
Plagiarism Spirits, if you have any questions about plagiarism, please talk to Cronje... understand, I'm not trying to be a dictator, just an anal-retentive editor :) Darkwynters (talk) 18:08, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :I'm a lawyer, so I kinda know a thing or two about it. It's ok. I saw (at another date) that it's because the Page History stores the old version. If that had been said in the first place, I wouldn't have gone beyond making the changes. Since I don't know how to delete a page I couldn't delete the old version and posted a fresh one in its place. Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 20:02, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Sweet, so is my sister :) Anyway, one of the admins will delete the page and then you can just create a new page after this is completed... just watch the page and sometime, they will delete it :) Darkwynters (talk) 21:16, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :::So any corrections would be lost? Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 21:23, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :::: That is one of the problems that arises when deleting plagiarized material, especially on larger articles with a long history of revision. Unfortunately, Wikia does not provide us with a tool (that I know of) to hide specific revisions, otherwise article history could be retained while hiding the plagiarized material. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 00:44, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Seems logical to me to 1) select "edit all", 2) copy all, 3) delete "bad" page, 4) create new page, 5) paste the previously "sterilized" content. Though I have no idea just how hard it may be to delete a page. Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 02:49, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Year entries Glad to see someone working on the years. For the category you need to put in the number for the sort adjustment. That way the year on the Years Category page are sorted correctly. The instructions are on at the bottom. Took me forever to figure it out myself.--Ijkay (talk) 21:13, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you! I was wondering about that. *year* + 35000, right? --Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 23:09, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Yep!--Ijkay (talk) 02:58, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hope to see you back editing again. It's always busy around the holidays but we hope you find the time to hang out :) —Moviesign (talk) 14:23, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :Been busy in the transition process in my agency. Still here though, just too limited on time. --Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 15:03, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Magic cards Are you buying or selling? I'm pretty sure I have lots of Fallen Empires :) —Moviesign (talk) 13:46, January 5, 2016 (UTC) :Selling, but I already have a buyer. :--Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 15:21, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism have you ever listened to the doors friend --User:74.196.41.136 :Whether I have or not is no reason to vandalize a page (Nesmé) by removing content and replacing it with irrelevant material. TWICE. :--Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 03:36, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, Sings. I've blocked the pest. — BadCatMan (talk) 03:50, February 7, 2016 (UTC) :No prob. :--Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 03:57, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Good to see you I'm so glad to see you back. After the hurricane I was a bit worried. How are you coping? Best wishes, —Moviesign (talk) 14:41, December 1, 2017 (UTC) :Was without power for over 40 days, it still comes and goes, things are still pretty bad, but all things considered, I am well, as is my family. Thanks for asking! :--Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 16:04, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Please be an admin!